kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y./Gallery
Boarding for Jamaica Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.37.30 PM.png|Flight 1100000000 is ready for its route to Jamaica. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.38.44 PM.png|Numbuh 3 announcing that the flight is ready for boarding to the hamsters. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.37.48 PM.png|The hamsters are excited for their vacation. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.38.59 PM.png|As they collect tickets, Numbuh 2 is concerned if it's a good idea to send all of the hamsters at the same time for their vacation. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.38.03 PM.png|Oh come on, what could possibly... Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.38.04 PM.png|Hey guys! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.05 PM.png|What ya doin huh?! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.38.08 PM.png|Hi Lizzie. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.12 PM.png|She brought a pie for Nigie. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.13 PM.png|Get Down! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.15 PM.png|Don't point that thing at us, it might go OFF! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.24 PM.png|Numbuh 2 explains that they are about to leave to pick Numbuh 1 up from Jamaica. Screen Shot 2014-04-06 at 12.39.11 AM 1.png|Lizzie was told by Nigel that we was going on a secret mission, and that he'll be lucky if he made it back. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.39.50 PM.png|Numbuh 3: Well if was going to Sector J with its 52 swimming pools, 24 hour all you can eat ice cream buffets and 365 miles of water slides. I might not make it back either. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.40.02 PM.png|Numbuh 2 explaining he would also, especially if he was there with Numbuh 10. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.40.10 PM.png|Lizzie: Numbuh 10, who's Numbuh 10? Numbuh 2: oh uh, no one. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.40.16 PM 1.png|Numbuh 3: Well, if you consider of being the leader of Sector L, the anchor of The Kids Next Door News Network, and the prettiest girl in the whole Kids Next Door no one. Then yeah, she's no one. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.40.31 PM.png|Lizzie is going give Nigel the pie, right in his face! Meanwhile in Sector J Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.40.48 PM.png|Sector J in Jamaica where The KND and the hamster go for vacation. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.41.27 PM.png|Numbuh 1 and 10 talking about how that have so much in common. Lizzie on a plane Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.41.49 PM.png|KND Air Flight 1100000000 in route for Jamaica. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.41.52 PM.png|Flight Attendant Numbuh 3 handing out toilet paper rolls to chew on for the passengers. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.41.59 PM.png|Ok i'll bring your sunflower seeds in a second! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.08 PM.png|What did I say about squirting soda on international flight!?! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.16 PM.png|Numbuh 2 eating as he's piloting. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.26 PM.png|Hey, no passengers in the cockpit Lizzie! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.49 PM.png|Numbuh 2 grabs a piece of Lizzie's pie accidentally. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.51 PM.png|And eats it. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.42.53 PM.png An emergency arises Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.43.10 PM.png|Leader of Sector J Numbuh 1-Love telling the sector leaders to enjoy the rest of their stay. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.43.25 PM.png|Kids Next Door RULE mon! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.43.28 PM.png|Kids Next Door RULE! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.43.30 PM 1.png OpHOLIDAY leaders.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.43.47 PM.png|Numbuh 1 mon, there's a call from the control tower for you. Something about an e-mer-gen-cy? Numbuhs 1 & 10 in Jamaica - KND.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.15 PM.png|Numbuh 1 talking to Lizzie about what's the emergency is. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.33 PM.png|There's no one flying the plane! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.37 PM.png|Numbuh 2, can't you fly this thing straighter!?! You're scaring the ham... Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.45 PM.png|Numbuh 3: Come in tower, tower come in! This is Kids Next Door flight 1100000000 heading four-zero-niner, our pilot is unconscious and I'm attempting to pull us out of a 300 g mega-dive! Im boosting super thruster... Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.57 PM.png|ooh pie. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.44.59 PM.png|I wouldn't... Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.45.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.45.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.45.48 PM.png|Now Lizzie has to take control and land it at Sector J. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.45.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.45.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.46.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.47.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.47.30 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.47.37 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.47.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.47.59 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.00 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.01 PM.png|Everyone get down! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.04 PM.png|The plane's wreckage. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.08 PM.png|Lizzie is still mad. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.14 PM 1.png|Numbuh 1 very happy to see Lizzie. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.18 PM.png|Lizzie is not and is accusing him of cheating on her. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.48.44 PM.png|Numbuh 10 explains that she and Numbuh 1 are cousins. Her father is Nigel's mother's long lost brother. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.25 PM.png|Lizzie and Numbuh 10 got along and talk about Numbuh 1 is such as calling him a balled workaholic who wears rainbow monkey underwear. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.29 PM.png|That does not make him happy. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.37 PM.png|Numbuh 2 and 3 woke up and the hamsters's vacation starts. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.39 PM 1.png|Alright! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.43 PM.png|Numbuh 2: But we were just... Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.44 PM 2.png|Numbuh 1: Leaving, now. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.46 PM 1.png|awww. Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.49 PM.png|It's pie time mon! Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.49.51 PM.png End credits OpHOLIDAY how low.png OpHOLIDAY jiggle.png OpHOLIDAY hamster limbo.png OpHOLIDAY woho.png Category:Gallery